Portal: Sony Playstation
The PlayStation family is the world's highest-selling group of video game systems. Sony Computer Entertainment released the PlayStation in 1994, followed by the PlayStation 2 in 2000, PlayStation Portablein 2004, PlayStation 3 in 2006, PlayStation Vita in 2011 and PlayStation 4 in 2013. Sony's first foray into the video game market, the PlayStation (codenamed PSX during development, now known as'PSone'), was initially designed as an add-on for Nintendo's Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Super Famicom) video game console as an answer to Sega's Sega CD. When the prospect of releasing the system as an add-on dissolved, Sony transformed it into the standalone PlayStation video game console. Sony's follow-up console, the PlayStation 2 (PS2), currently the world's best-selling console in history, was released in Japan on March 4, 2000 and in North America on October 26, 2000. The PSP or PlayStation Portable is a handheld game console made by Sony Computer Entertainment; a first foray into the handheld gaming market which was previously dominated by Nintendo. Though it has not had as much as of an impact as the PlayStation home consoles, the PSP is noted as being the most successful competitor to Nintendo's handheld range yet. November 2006 saw the launch of the PlayStation 3 (PS3), Sony's seventh generation game console. It uses a unique processing architecture called the Cell microprocessor, a technology jointly developed by Sony, Toshiba, and IBM. The graphics processing unit, the RSX 'Reality Synthesizer', was co-developed by NVIDIA and Sony. Its main competitors were the Xbox 360 and the Wii. The newest console in the PlayStation series is Sony's entry in the eighth generation of consoles, the PlayStation 4(PS4), which launched in November 2013. ''Selected article'' The PlayStation is a 32-bit video game console first released by Sony Computer Entertainment in Japan on December 3, 1994, with Western releases from September 1995. The PlayStation was the first of thePlayStation series of consoles and handheld game devices. As part of the fifth-generation of gaming, it primarily competed with theNintendo 64 and the Sega Saturn. In 2000, a re-designed, "slim" version was released, called the PSone, replacing the original grey console, and also being renamed to avoid confusion with its successor, the PlayStation 2. The PlayStation was the first "computer entertainment platform" to ship 100 million units, which it had reached 9 years and 6 months after its initial launch. The last PSone units were sold on Christmas 2004 before it was finally discontinued, for a total of 102 million units shipped since its launch 10 years earlier. Games continued to sell until Sony ceased production of PlayStation games on March 23, 2006; over 11 years after it was released, and just over half a year before the release of the PlayStation 3. ''Selected Game'' Resistance 2 is a science fiction first person shooter video game for the PlayStation 3. The game is a sequel to the 2006 PS3 launch title''Resistance: Fall of Man, which was released in October 2008. It was developed byInsomniac Games, and is published by Sony Computer Entertainment America. A sequel is expected to arrive in 2010. ''What you can do... *Work on PlayTV *Update MotorStorm 2 *Reorganize PlayStation *Join and help the PlayStation Task Force ''Selected picture'' The DualShock was the third first-party gamepad for the originalPlayStation and the second to feature analog joysticks. ''Did you know... *...that 'Warhawk's single-player mode was scrapped because the game's developersdecided it was vastly inferior to the multi-player mode? *...that the ''PSX, a media center that is based on the PS2, was only released inJapan? *...that the 'PlayStation 2 had the biggest launch in Japanese history, selling more than 980,000 units in four hours? *...that the PlayStation might have never been made if Nintendo had not offered to partner with Sony on a video game console? *...that the PlayStation was rejected because Nintendo refused to partner withSony as it could not decide on how to share its revenues *...that the PlayStation 3 has sold 200,000 more units worldwide than its competitor Xbox 360? ''Main topics'' * | style="vertical-align:top;"| Other **PSX (PlayStation Xtreme) **PlayStation Network **PlayStation Hom |} ''Recent news'' At a presentation in New York, Sony announced the PlayStation 4 console. It was released at the end of 2013. A look inside the PlayStation 4 can be viewed here: http://us.playstation.com/ps4/ ''Categories'' ▼ PlayStation (brand)► PlayStation screenshots► PlayStation magazines► PlayStation (console)► PlayStation 2► PlayStation 3► PlayStation 4► PlayStation Network► PlayStation Portable► PlayStation Vita► PlayStation-related lists► Sony consoles ''WikiProjects'' ''Related portals'' Associated Wikimedia